disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Love God
The Love God -(pl.Miłość Boga) To dziewiąty odcinek drugiego sezonu i 29 odcinek ogółem. Premiera w USA odbyła się 26 listopada 2014, a w Polsce 30 Kwietnia 2015. Ogólnie Mabel próbuje "spiknąć" Robbiego z Tambry, a w tym celu kradnie miłosną miksturę od Bożka Miłości. Niestety, nie wszystko idzie tak, jak sobie wymarzyła i musi to wszystko jak najszybciej odkręcić. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się od tego, że nastolatkowie razem z Mabel i Dipperem patrzą w chmury i zgadują ich kształty. Nagle Mabel widzi balon w kształcie serca. Wendy opowiada im o tym, że przyjedzie dużo zespołów do miasta. Wtem słyszą dziwne dźwięki dochodzące zza grobu. Thompson poszedł to sprawdzić i okazało się, że to Robbie, który wciąż rozpacza po stracie Wendy. Gdy widzi rudowłosą dziewczynę, stara się być fajny i udaje, że "lansuje się w grobie". Była dziewczyna Robbiego pyta się, czy chłopak wciąż rozpacza po ich rozstaniu, na co on kategorycznie zaprzecza. Kłamał, bo na dzwonku ustawioną miał swoją własną piosenkę "Dlaczego mnie zostawiłaś". Nastolatkowie wyczuli, że robi się niezręcznie i jak najszybciej wyszli z cmentarza. Mabel zrobiło się żal Robbiego, więc chciała mu pomóc znaleźć nową dziewczynę. W Chacie Mabel przedstawiła się jako najlepsza swatka, dając jako przykład Melody i Soos'a oraz Naboki i Gompersa. Tymczasem Stanek zorientował się, że nadszedł czas festiwalu i chciał zestrzelić balony na gorące powietrze. Powstrzymał go jednak Soos. Doradził mu, że festiwal równa się z większą ilością klientów. Stan pomyślał, że to może wypalić i wcielił w życie jeden ze swoich szatańskich planów. Mabel przybyła już przed drzwi domu Robbiego. Spodziewała się najgorszego - rodzice chłopaka będą równie posępni, co on. Myliła się - byli oni bardzo mili i zupełnie różnili się od swojego syna. Gdy weszła do pokoju zbuntowanego nastolatka, nie był on szczęśliwy jej wizytą. Obiecała mu pomóc znaleźć nową dziewczynę i powiedziała, że nie widzi w nim wstrętnego frajera, tylko chłopaka ze złamanym sercem. Ostatecznie Robbie zaakceptował pomoc. W Chacie Mabel stworzyła makietę z miastem oraz jego mieszkańcami i zastanawiała się, kogo by tu sparować z Robbiem. Naboki razem z jego nową żoną Gompers "podsunęli" Mabel zwariowany pomysł - wybranką Robbiego ma być Tambry. Tymczasem w domu Thompsona trwały przygotowania do koncertu. Tambry dostała SMS'a od "tajemniczego wielbiciela" z zaproszeniem na randkę. W Greasy's Diner Robbie czekał już na swoją potencjalną miłość - nie wiedział, kim ona jest. Gdy Tambry weszła do restauracji, obydwoje zaczęli być niezadowoleni. Mabel bardzo przejęła się tym, bo chciała, by wszyscy jej kumple byli szczęśliwi. Nagle do restauracji wszedł Bożek Miłości, który, gdy tylko obsypał kogoś proszkiem, sprawiał, że ludzie się w sobie zakochiwali. Mabel podeszła do niego po radę. Gdy powiedział, że jego tajemnicą są butelki z proszkiem do zakochiwania się, Mabel postanowiła ukraść jedną z nich. Dosypała ją do frytek Robbiego i Tambry, co sprawiło, że obydwoje się w sobie zakochali. W mieszkaniu Thompsona wszyscy przebrali się już na koncert i czekali tylko na Tambry. Mabel powiedziała im, że dziewczyna jest trochę zajęta... bo jest na randce z Robbiem. Nie spodobało się to nastolatkom - Nate był w niej zakochany, a Wendy była wściekła na nastolatkę, bo ta umawia się z jej byłym za plecami. Wszyscy wyszli, a Thompson wściekł się na Mabel, że przez nią cała paczka się rozpadła i nie ma więcej przyjaciół. Bliźniaki wkradły się na teren koncertu i podeszły do samochodu Bożka Miłości, by wziąć z niego miksturę anty-miłosną. Bożek przyłapał ich na gorącym uczynku i zaczęła się szalona gonitwa. Kupidyn nie miał wyboru - obsypał Mabel proszkiem, który sprawił, że wyobraziła sobie wszystkie jej poprzednie miłości. Kazały jej oddać miksturę, na co dziewczyna się zgodziła. Tymczasem Soos kończył zszywać balon dla Stana. Miało być na nim napisane "Kocham dzieci" (ang. I heart kids), ale balon urwał się przed skończeniem i odpadły dwie litery z transparentu. Wyszło zdanie "Zjadam dzieci" ''(ang. I eat kids). ''Gdy ludzie ujrzeli balon, bardzo się go przerazili. Mabel oddała Syrenandowi z jej wyobraźni fiolkę. Przejął ją Bożek Miłości, ale gdy zobaczył balon Stana na niebie, przeraził się. Balon całkowicie go przykrył, a bliźniaki odzyskały butelkę. Ukryły się w krzakach niedaleko miejsca, w którym siedzieli Robbie i Tambry. Mabel chciała strzelić w nich anty-miłością, ale Robbie ją zauważył i przyszedł jej podziękować. Mabel, po tym co usłyszała, naprawdę nie chciała, by ze sobą zerwali. Pomyślała, że może być inny sposób, by pogodzić paczkę przyjaciół. Nie myliła się. Thompson upuścił ciasto i wydało się, że wniósł na teren festiwalu jedzenie z zewnątrz. Podczas, gdy goniła go ochrona, nastolatkowie zgodnie mu wtórowali. Wszyscy się pogodzili. Na napisach końcowych możemy zobaczyć album Naboki i Gompersa - od poznania do ślubu i wspólnego mieszkania. Powiązanie z serią * Bluzę z kośćmi szkieleta, którą Robbie nosił w odcinku "Summerween" jest w jego pokoju. * Robbie wścieka się na rodzinę Pinesów od czasu wydarzeń z odcinka "Boyz Crazy". * Soos nadal utrzymuje kontakty z Melody z odcinka "Soos and the Real Girl". * Syrenando, Gabe Bensen, Kapela 1235, Norman, Alexander Hamilton oraz chłopak z "Tourist Trapped", do którego Mabel wysłała list, występują jako jej dawne miłości. * Robbie ciągle ubolewa nad rozstaniem z Wendy w odcinku "Boyz Crazy". * Kapela 1235 ukrywa się za śmietnikiem na Woodsticku. * Agent Powers i Agent Trigger są na Woodsticku. * Stan ciągle nosi bandaż z odcinka "Society of the Blind Eye". * Blind Ivan widziany jest na Woodsticku. Ciekawostki * Woodstick jest parodią Woodstocku. * Kryptogram, który znajduje się na karcie na końcu nawiązuje do agentów Powersa i Triggera. en:The Love God nl:De Liefdesgod pt-br:O Anjo do Amor Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe